The Ambassadors
by It'sClydeBitches
Summary: School. Sex. Best friends. Minor rape. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Higher Archy**

"Why do they always get the special treatment?" A tall, voluptuous, brunette girl sighed as her and her friend sat down at a lunch table.

"Just leave them alone." Another dark brown haired girl replied. She was shorter than most, but don't let her size fool you, this one had heart.

"You can't tell me you don't wonder what it'd be like to be one of them for at least an hour." The brunette replied.

"In fact, I've told you a million times. I could give two-shits about those people." The other one said.

"Kagome!" Yelled a silver headed boy out of rage, running towards where the two girls were sitting.

"Oh, hiya Inuyasha! What may I owe you for this wonderful visit?" She said with every bit of sarcasm dripping from her vocal chords.

"What the hell did you do to Kikyo?" He demanded as he pulled her out of her seat by the collar of her neon-green hoodie.

"Um, what? Do you want me to list everything?" She loved playing with this boys mind; besides, he was cute when he was angry.

"You're just _wishing_ for a death wish aren't you?" He said dangerously as he brought her face closer to his.

"I don't know, am I?" She said with a small smirk plastered onto her lips. She wasn't going to back down from the boy. This is how it had been since elementary school.

"Stay the fuck away from us." And he pushed her away from himself as she laughed non-chalantly.

"Well that was a fun lunch period." She smiled.

"Lets get to gym." Sango said as she rolled her eyes, pulling Kagome by the arm out of the yard and into the gymnasium.

"Well if it isn't the little two-faced wannabe lookin' bitch." Kikyo Atagawa said.

"Kikyo, hunny, you really shouldn't speak of yourself like that, it shows how low your self esteem is." Kagome retorted as she continued to put her street clothes into her gym locker. She shut it as she finished, relishing in the 'clang' that the vibrations of it closing made.

Kikyo looked Kagome up and down and smirked, "Bitch, if I was talking to myself I wouldn't be standing her now would I?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

Kagome scoffed.

"Kikyo, if you're trying to be mean, stop. You're just embarrassing yourself. And unless you want another reputation of being a dumb bitch along with the one you being a whore, I would just quit talking all together." Kagome smiled.

There was an awful pain in Kagome's cheek as Kikyo had slapped her. But she didn't show any emotion as she turned her head straight again.

She kept the smile on her face as she left the locker room, her hips swaying back and forth in the short shorts she had chosen for her uniform.

Sango walked passed Kikyo, shaking her head, "I feel sorry for you Atagawa, Kagomes family is part of the Italian Mafia and you just got yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"I knew that bitch wasn't all Japanese. I don't even know why they let scum like _her_ into this school." Kikyo glared to the spot that Kagome had been standing.

Sango muttered something incoherent under her breath as she jogged out of the room, catching up with her friend.

"Okay kids, today we're going to have partners, now from all of my other experiences when you chose your partners you never played the game so now, I chose your partners for you." A bunch of boo's and you suck's were heard throughout the class.

"Now as I call your name, walk to your assigned gym partner for the rest of the year;" and he started reading off last names.

Kagome and her sister ran up to the coach.

"Which Higurashi goes where?" They said simultaneously.

"Kagome you're with Koga and Rin your with Inuyasha." Kagome laughed at her sister while Rin rolled her eyes.

"You ready?" Koga asked Kagome as he had over heard the coach say that they were partners. Kagome nodded and then ran towards the track with him right behind her.

"C'mon squirt." Inuyasha told Rin.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked at him.

"Just -lets go." And they started running, not saying a word to each other all through gym class.

"Hey ma! You want a ride?" Kagome yelled across the hall to Sango.

"Yeah just a sec." She screamed back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd ride either one of them any damned day." Koga smirked to Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru while checking the two girls out.

"You fucking pig, they're lower than us; ain't even like they can afford to pay for a real fucking car." Inuyasha crossed his arms, as he, also, checked the girls out.

"Who cares about money when you have _that_." Miroku said as he pointed to their asses as the girls passed them.

"Keep staring boys, 'cause that's all your gonna get." Kagome winked at them.

"Don't tease me mami!" Shippo exasperated, biting his bottom lip for emphasis.

"Please stop drooling," Sango said as the two stopped in front of the five guys.

"Why don't you help me." He replied with a smirk.

"I ain't a skank, you should talk to Kikyo, she does it every other night." She said sickly.

"You guys busy this weekend?" Kagome directed the question to just Koga, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

"What's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked with a quirked eyebrow..

"I'm having a party, my birthday barty. So bring a gift," She winked and handed them each an invite," Inuyasha, you can come too." She handed him one also, and walked off laughing with Sango.

"You think they're going to show up?" Sango asked on the way home.

"What? You wanna see 'Roku again?" Kagome teased.

"Kag's, please." Sango blushed.

"You know what we have to do now, right?"She hinted at.

"Yep." Sango replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Shopping!" They both screamed and then laughed wildly.

"Yo, Mr. B!" Kagome screamed out.

"Yes, my very disruptive student?" He replied.

"Can I go to the restroom?" She smiled.

"Give me your pass."

Kagome handed him the tiny piece of paper, waiting for his signature. He handed it to her and she raced out of the class room, running to the little girls room.

Kagome left the restroom and was now re-shutting the door.

"God, I can't go anywhere without seeing you." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and in all his hellish glory stood Inuyasha.

"You know what? I'm going to start calling you Bloody Mary, because you always seem to pop out of everywhere." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically, staring at the girl with a dull gaze in his eyes, "So what do you want for your birthday?" He looked to her while leaning against the lockers.

"Something you or none of your friends could ever give me." She crossed her arms and shifted all her weight to her right hip.

"Well if you'd tell me, maybe I could do something about it." He said actually sizing her up; he had to admit, she was actually very pretty.

"I want my mother to come back to me; And someone to love." She whispered the last part. After those sentences she looked away thinking about the things that had happened this year.

"Where is she?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know, its what I wish I could do." She whispered, but he heard it all.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, why can't you?" Now, he was starting to understand her a little more.

"You know what? Give me a call sometime on the celli and then we'll talk." She smiled and then handed him the piece of paper she had written her name and number on.

"Maybe." He smirked then left to his class, while she walked the other way.

"Can you believe all the snow days we had this year?" Sango looked to her reflection in the mirror, judging herself.

"I know, but next Wednesday is our last day of being sophomores." She said a little giddy.

"What about this?" Sango said as she turned to stand in front of Kagome wearing a dark blue small sweater that ended at the tip of her belly button, which showed her well toned stomach, she had on some low rise black jeans with some dark blue and black Jordan's. Her hair was done in a high messy bun, but she had two singles of hair decorating her face, she had on some white, dark blue and silver eye shadow that was all blended together as one; her lips were shiny with her new Victoria's secret clear lip gloss and her ears had silver hoops in them.

"I think I may rape you tonight." Kagome joked and they both laughed.

"Let me see you." And Kagome turned herself around and had on a yellow tube top, and her lower body was situated in black sninny jeans and no shoes. She had her diamond belly button ring in and her hair was done into two low pigtails; she had silver hoops decorating her ears and her eyes were decorated with a tan eye shadow and eyeliner with some mascara; the light caught her lips in a perfect shine from the clear lip gloss she had on.

"We should go lesbian together...here, put this on your chest and belly." Sango handed Kagome some body glitter and did the same for herself.

PeekABoo(:

Review.

Nao, dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**What is this?**

The bass bumped all through the small one floored house, Kagome and Sango were currently in the kitchen taking body shots with each other when the doorbell rang.

"I thought everyone was here?" Kagome thought aloud as her and her sister went to go and great the latecomers.

Sango grasped Kagome's elbow, "Kags, what if it's the cops?" Sango started to look at the front door anxiously.

"Sango, go turn the music down, I'll take care of whoever it is, okay?" Kagome gave the woman a reassuring smile and walked the remaining couple of feet to the mahogany door. She turned the knob and when she saw whom it was she let out the breath she had been holding.

"God, you guys gave me and Sango a heart attack." Kagome moved aside so that the five gentlemen could pass through.

"Ah, well, sorry about being late, _someone_ couldn't find anything to wear." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Kagome giggled but led them to the kitchen.

"So, I'll leave you guys to mingle because I have to go and take care of some birthday girl stuff." Kagome smiled at them and then dissapeared back into the living room where the music suddenly blared through the house.

"Alright guys, before anything goes down, we all need to make a claim.. Who wants who?" Koga asked expectantly at the four other men staring at him shocked.

"You're a pig!" Some girl screeched from across the counter at him.

"Whatever, so who do you guys want?" Koga ignored the girl and just continued to talk to his buddies.

"Hm, I call Sango." Miroku smiled lecherously at the four.

"Then I want Kagome." Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time and then automatically glared at each other.

"You don't even like her!" Koga accused.

"I lied! Every good American lies about who he likes and who he dislikes!" Inuyasha tried defending himself.

"Well who cares about that! I've showed my affection to Kagome, you've just made her hurt, who says you deserve her!" Koga retaliated.

"You're right, I don't deserve her, but that's why I want to show her I do care! Do you even know that she's alone in her life? Her mother left her! Probably to go shoot it up, or be with some dude! And I don't want her to think she's alone, I know how she feels!" Inuyasha was on the brink of crying just thinking about what is mother did to him, and Sesshomaru could see what was going on so he put a stop to it.

"How about you guys make a bet? The first one to "woo" Kagome, gets her. No questions asked."

"Deal." Inuyasha's voice cracked when he said this but it was still an agreement.

"Fine." And the bet was on.

"Kag's, can you come here for a minute?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her elbow while she was dancing with some lowlife.

"Uhm, sure Inuyasha." She told the guy, also known as Kevin, she'd be right back and politely excused herself. Inuyasha dragged her to the back of the house where he found out her bedroom was located and opened the second door on the left where her scent was mostly located.

"I wanted to give you your present somewhere quiet." He said as he closed her door with a soft "thud". Kagome was already seated comfortably on her bed with her legs crossed and her hands lightly placed in her lap.

"I'm not having sex with you." She stated bluntly giving him a sly smirk.

"I wasn't going to ask for sex, Kagome." Inuyasha was serious now, nothing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Alright." She simmered down, so she was just as serious as his facial expression.

"Do you remember when we were kids? When we used to be the best of friends, I mean, before high school we used to do everything together. Jeeze Kags, you even took my virginity." He lay back on her bed with his hands resting behind his head.

"Of course 'Yasha." Kagome stroked his hair mindlessly.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a small box and a photo album that was pretty heavy. She opened it and almost cried at the old memories she was seeing, when her and Inuyasha were babies taking baths together, when they were toddlers sitting in the living room watching Barney, kids, pre-teens, and their early teen years.

She opened the tiny box and gasped, it was his mothers' necklace. Kagome glanced up at the boy she had shared everything with.

"Inuyasha, I don-I don't know what to say." And it was the truth, she was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything.. You were there when my mom left, and I want to be here for you. I mean, you don't have anyone except for Sango, and I just want to help, so Kagome; will you let me help you?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Of course, Inuyasha." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She put the necklace safely back into the box and got up, she placed the photo album and the tiny jewelry box atop her dresser and looked back at the boy.

"Well, I'm going to go kick everyone out of my house, you can either leave with them or just stay on my bed like a pig." She smiled at him and then left to go do what she had to do: get a bunch of drunken teenagers out of her house.

So what's going to happen?

Hm?

There were minor changes to this.

So have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is Everything Okay?**

Kagome woke when she felt a presence next to her stir. She opened her eyes lightly, not registering for a moment what was going on, and then it dawned on her, today was the day that she would go to the cemetary.

She sighed, remembering the nights festivities. It had been wild, and she smiled at the thought of her and InuYasha being friends again; but it would be a while until that goal could be accomplished, they still didn't trust each other enough to even be considered acquaintences, let alone best friends. She let herself glance toward her dresser and at the box where the necklace was. Kagome remembered the last time she saw InuYasha's mother where the beautiful accessory, and now it was hers.

She looked to the clock and noticed that it was 11:30 on a beautiful Saturday morning. She groaned, hating to have to get up, but she knew she wouldn't go to her destination if she kept procrastinating.

Kagome stood, noticing that she was only in her black panties and a white tank top, she hadn't remembered undressing. She shook her head to clear some of the fogginess away and then regretted it instantaniously, feeling the effects of a hangover. She crossed her arms across her chest and opened her bedroom door, her tiny feet padding on the hard wood floor as she made her way toward her bathroom.

Kagome imagined her bathroom in her mind, it was her favourite room in the house, the most relaxing place. It looked as if it had been fit for a Princess, and to Kagome, she _was_ the Princess of her castle. She smiled, knowing that once she submerged herself into a hot bubble bath that all of her worries would be gone.

She noticed that the door was cracked open a little and she could hear the shower running.

'_Maybe Sango spent the night._' She tried to think back to everything, but she deliberately remembered Sango leaving with Miroku, so she scrunched up her nose as she walked even closer, hearing the water shut off abruptly and two soaken feet on her tile floor. She sighed, reaching her hand to push the door open, and with her free hand she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"San, you could have woken me up when you came in, I-" But she was shocked to see that it wasn't Sango standing their in her naked glory, but it was a silver haired beauty that was laid before her eyes.

She traced the natural curbe of his body, how his spine bent and how his muscles contracted and released beneath his skin with every move he made. She saw the faint tan lines from him wearing clothes while it was hot out, her eyes carried lower to his wais and she saw that one of her towels were wrapped around the area that made her blush just thinking about it. Her eyes trailed back up to his face, over his chiseled chest and his muscled arms. She saw a toothy grin on the boys face as his amber eyes lit up and his ear started to twitch happily.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the pettite girls waist. He was almost twice as big as her, she could fit into the mold of him as easily as a size 3 foot fit into a size 11 shoe. She continued to stare at him, and all he did was chuckle, "You can't get enough of me being naked, can you?" SHe watched the way his mouth moved, how his fangs would poke out when he said a certain syllable, or the way his tongue would brush the top of his mouth so he could say a word correctly.

She was entranced in the way InuYasha worked, and the wayshe wanted him.

So when she tried to speak, all she could say was a jumble of words that came out to fast, that even his demonic hearing couldn't understand. And that's when he kissed her. A soft kiss. Right on the lips. It didn't last long, not even a full five seconds, but it was enough to get the girls heart pumping so loud that she knew he could hear the valves contracting.

He smiled to her, a small fang poking out onto his bottom lip, "Kagome, calm down. Relax, it's just me." He reassured her and then kissed her forehead. He ruffled her hair a bit before he continued: "Get into the shower and get cleaned up, I want to show you something." He winked to her and gently pushed her past himself and into the humid bathroom, where she could still smell him.

She brought her hand up to her pink lips and stared into a vast space of nothingness, remembering the way their lips touched. How he sent an electric shock through her being just by being near herself. She sighed, trying to calm down. She needed to take a shower. ANd when his wods finally sunk into her brain, she was curious as to see what he was going to show her.

She turned the nobs so that the hot water was more than the cold. She put in her favourite bath beads and a little bit of bubble bath and waited for it to fill to the top. She stripped of her clothing and flung it into the furthest corner of the room, not caring if InuYasha would see them.

'_He would probably like it._' She snorted to herself as she dipped one leg into the bath and then the other. She sunk slowly into the water, feeling a lot more at home in a more familiar territory. A territory that she had relied on when things got too over bearing. A territory in which she made her own.

She started thinking of last nights events. But everything after her kicking everyone out was all a blur, she sighed, setting her head onto the back of the tub and trying to forget everything that had happened, she sighed contently, feeling the beads massage her body as she laid on them.

She grabbed her louf then, placing a bit of body wash onto it and scrubbing her body clean. She hated being dirty. Well, unless there was a promise of getting even more dirty, then she really didn't give two shits.

She laid her head back into the water and wet it, making sure to get every piece of it wet, she poured some shampoo into her hand and started to massage it into her scalp, it was feeling amazingly peaceful until she heard the door open.

She watched as InuYasha sauntered in, a soft smile plastered onto his face as he watched her. she piled her hair on top of her head and brought her hands down, making sure he couldn't see anything.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he stared at her, she thought she saw a flash of concern in his eyes, but it had gone just as fast as it had come.

She nodded to him, giving him an awkward smile, "Yeah, just the shock of everything that happened last night catching up with me. I hadn't known you stayed." She cocked her head to the side. She thought he had left with the others, but she guessed she was wrong.

"I _had_ left. But.. I couldn't stay away, and you let me in once everyone had gone." He stared at her and motioned for her to turn around.

She stared at him bug eyed, but he continued to keep making the same hand gesture, so she complied.

She was biting her lip, waiting for something to happen, when she felt his fingers on her scalp, massaging the tender skin, and running the shampoo even thicker into her hair. She smiled, it was one of the best feelings to have your head being scratched by the one and only InuYasha, and she was one of the few that was actually able to have the opportunity of experiencing such a pleasure.

Kagome leaned her head into his hand, she was shocked he was being gentle about it, she thought it would turn out to be a prank and when he tried to rinse her hair out that he would just dunk her underneath the water and fall into a fit of hysterics, but he didn't, he just gently pushed her head far enough back so that he could rinse it off with the detatchable shower head. She felt him puting conditioner into her hair now, doing the same as he did with the shampoo, massaging her hair in his palms, scratching her scalp lightly, rinseing it out gently.

But when he reached into the water she became panicked, but he just whispered in her ear: "Sh, babydoll, I'm only draining the water."

And that's what had happened, he found the plug and yanked it out, setting it onto the counter.

He grabbed her a yellow towel, and waited for her to stand, she complied, and was grateful that the bubbles were still stuck to her, he laughed then, shaking his hea lightly, she cocked her head at him quizzically.

"What?" And that's when he grabbed the shower head, turning the thing on and pressing a button that let the water stream out. He placed it over her body, bringing it to each and every crease, making sure he didn't miss a spot. She felt his eyes burning into hers, she felt the suds slipping off her body, she was fully exposed to him now, and she wanted to know what he think. But he didn't look at her body, he just continued to stare into her eyes.

'_Am I really that ugly?_ Kagome started to bite her lip. The sensual tension in the room was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time. She was feeling.. Excited. She was actually getting _excited_ over the fact that InuYasha had bathed her.

But InuYasha just draped the towel over her frame, tucking it so that it was knotted at her breast, so that it wouldn't fall.

"Go and get dressed, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." His face was blank as he told her this. And she obeyed his word, walking to her bedroom and getting dressed immediately.

She stared at the necklace on her dresser again. She dedcided to wear it, it would make InuYasha happy.

She placed it around her neck and stared at herself in the mirror, she was having trouble with the clasp when she felt two strong hands around her own, grab the necklace from her grasp and he did it himself.

"You look beautiful," He smiled to her, kissing her cheek.

Kagome blushed a deep shade of crimson, her cheeks staining.

"What happened last night?" She asked him with a questioning aura, she couldn't remember anything, and she was starting to get worried.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, staring at her eyes through the mirror, considering he was still behind her.

**Wooooh.**

**Third chapter is DONE.**

**Haha, yeah, I know, it's kind of boring, but it had to be done.**

**The whole plot of this story has CHANGED.**

**For the better, I assure you(:**

**Love,Me**


End file.
